O sorriso mais doce
by LyaGobetti
Summary: Traduçao de 'Her most beautiful smile'. Danny se apoiou nas mãos e chorou, e Jazz apenas observou. Ela queria fazer alguma coisa pelo seu irmãozinho... mas no fundo ela sabia que nao havia nada a ser feito.[DxS]


Sentado na sua cama, Danny se encolheu. Ele ainda estava chorando silenciosamente, e o sangue ainda estava em suas mãos, secando aos poucos. Ele não conseguia sentir suas pernas, ele não conseguia sentir o seu corpo todo na realidade, e a dor na sua garganta não era nada comparada à dor cortante que ele sentia no seu peito.

Ele encarou o seu computador, a tela congelada na sala de papo que estava apenas alguns minutos antes com os seus amigos, antes de ter que correr apressado para evitar outro maldito fantasma. Onde ele estava rindo e conversando, como se fosse outro dia comum da sua vida.

Outra lágrima grossa escapou do seu olho e um soluço saiu da sua garganta.

Ah, como ele queria que fosse.

---

Sam riu e corou, relembrando do dia maravilhoso que ela tinha tido com os seus amigos, enquanto conversava on-line com eles no computador. E mesmo que ela estivesse apenas digitando, Sam pôde notar que Danny estava tão feliz quanto ela. O seu primeiro encontro. O seu primeiro beijo. Era tudo tão maravilhoso que ela não queria esquecer nunca mais. Mas por outro lado, Tucker parecia muito desconfortável na sala de bate-Papo. Sam sorriu, imaginando que ele e Danny deviam ter aberto outra janela e estavam naquele mesmo momento conversando com entusiasmo sobre o que ocorrera no encontro em detalhes.

Então, Danny digitou que Vlad estava atacando o centro da cidade e ordenava que Danny Phantom aparecesse ali naquele mesmo instante. Tucker deixou sua resposta e Sam simplesmente suspirou, perguntando para si mesma quando os ataques fantasmas iriam cessar. Ela estava tão cansada deles e, honestamente queria que os três pudessem simplesmente ter vidas normais.

Mas outra mensagem apareceu na tela e interrompeu seu pensamentos. Era do Danny.

"_vc vem tbm,amor?"_

Sam parou por um segundo. Ela riu e digitou a resposta rapidamente, antes de sair correndo pela porta do quarto.

"_ainda pergunta? eu jah fui e jah voltei!"_

Pensando bem, ter vidas normais seria muito chato.

---

Danny ouviu a porta do seu quarto abrindo, mas nem se ocupou em ver quem era ou se levantar. Nada mais no mundo parecia ser importante naquele momento. Jazz se aproximou do irmão e se ajoelhou na frente dele, colocando uma mão no seu joelho. Ela estava chorando também e isso fez Danny finalmente olhar para ela nos olhos.

Ele separou os seus lábios lentamente, e com algum esforço, ele conseguiu soltar um sussurro quase inaudível da sua boca seca. A dor havia aumentado um pouco mais, mas não importava. A memória dela, sorrindo docemente para ele, rindo alegremente e até mesmo conversando com ele estavam matando-o por dentro, pouco por pouco, e ele não imaginava que algum dia da sua vida ele se sentira assim, tão miserável como agora. Finalmente, a palavra que estava assombrando a sua mente veio à superfície, e o som dela apunhalou o seu coração como uma faca em chamas.

"...por que?"

---

Sam encontrou Tucker no caminho para o centro da cidade. Os dois alegremente deram as mãos e correram mais rápido, para encontrar Danny atirando raios verdes contra os rosas. Ela sorriu e apenas observou os dois, como se fosse um filme divertido. Tucker gritava para Danny e pulava de vez em quando, dizendo dicas de como derrotar Plasmius desta vez. Sam suspirou. Por que ela nunca quis se sentir tão bem assim antes? _Eu acho que estava com medo_, ela pensou, dando uma risadinha marota.

Amor é uma coisa estranha. Assim como o medo.

---

Jazz desmoronou e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do irmão. Danny não sabia o que fazer; era como se o seu cérebro não funcionasse direito mais. A garota soluçava no seu ombro, e ele fechou os olhos. O abraço dela era reconfortante, mas machucava tanto.

Ele queria muito ficar a só, mas ele não queria que Jazz fosse embora nunca mais. Ele queria afogar suas mágoas em lagrimas, mas ele queria se provar forte. Ele queria sair do modo fantasma, mas de algum modo, o corpo frio do fantasma parecia abraçá-lo e consolá-lo. Ele queria morrer, mas ele não queria que ninguém mais sentisse uma dor semelhante à sua.

Era tudo muito confuso e frustrante. Ele odiava esses sentimentos com todas as suas forças.

---

E, sorrindo um sorriso mais doce que nunca, Sam recordou cena por cena o dia que ela havia passado com o garoto dos seus sonhos pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez. A garota sentia como se estivesse flutuando; ela estava noutro mundo, sem dúvida. Voando alto o suficiente para não notar um raio rosa vindo na sua direção.

---

Danny sentiu o seu corpo inteiro ficando mais e mais cansado no momento que as lágrimas pararam de correr pelo seu rosto. Jazz o apertou um pouco mais, tentando esquentá-lo o máximo que ela pudesse.

---

E, quando ele se virou para acompanhar o raio, Danny automaticamente percebeu a rota de tiro dele e gritou com com todos os seus pulmões. Mas Sam nunca teve tempo de reagir; quando ela percebeu, era tarde demais e o raio a acertou no peito.

---

E, finalmente, ele lentamente se levantou e andou na direção do computador. As suas pernas estavam dormentes e cada passo era horrivelmente difícil para se dar.

---

Sam se sentiu tonta e caiu. Danny flutuou até ela e Tucker ficou completamente pálido. Ele escutou o fantasma gritar coisas que ela não pôde decifrar. Vlad parecia estar aterrorizado; fugiu antes que alguém o visse.

---

Finalmente, ele alcançou a cadeira e puxou-a para mais perto de si. Seus dedos sangrentos mancharam o tecido instantaneamente e o garoto praticamente afundou na cadeira, encarando a tela com as últimas palavras da amiga. _"ainda pergunta?"_

Fora sua idéia de fazer dela ir até lá. Ele se odiava neste momento. Ele queria gritar de cólera. Mas, ao invés disso, Danny ficou no completo silêncio e puxou o teclado até ele.

---

Tudo começou a parecer um borrão. Mais e mais pessoas começaram a rodeá-la e ela sentiu que não conseguiria respirar por muito mais tempo. Danny afagou o seu rosto com o dedo e ela sentiu uma lágrima cair no seu nariz. Ela sorriu. Ele nunca havia chorado antes.

Com certo esforço, Sam colocou dois dedos nos lábios dele. Danny estava falando muito e rápido, mas nem mesmo uma única palavra fazia sentido. Ele olhou para os seus olhos violetas e balançou a cabeça, murmurando e plantando beijos por todo o seu rosto. Ela viu de relance os seus lábios formarem as palavras "não" e "eu te amo".

Por um segundo, Sam tentou rir, mas ao invés disso, uma tossida seca saiu da garganta e sangue começou a escorrer do canto da sua boca.

"Danny..."

Ele olhou para a garota. Ela não ia durar muito mais, ela sabia. Ela podia sentir.

"Diga ao Tuck... obrigada... mamãe... papai... eu os amo... tanto..."

Danny começou a ficar desesperado. Ele abraçou-a fortemente, chorando no seu ouvido. Ele não queria soltar nunca mais.

"Mas.. eu te amo... ainda... mais..."

Ele gritou. O corpo dela estava começando a ficar mais e mais frio. Mas ela se sentia feliz e leve. Sam não estava mais com medo de nada, nem mesmo a morte... porque ela sabia que Danny iria estar lá para ela. Ele sempre esteve e sempre iria estar. A garota reuniu suas últimas forças e levantou a sua cabeça, para sussurrar na orelha do namorado.

"Me desculpe por nunca ter te falado isto antes..."

Ele congelou. Sam deixou a sua cabeça cair no chão. Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um último suspiro antes de ir para sempre. E tudo estava acabado.

---

Danny apertou 'enter' e sorriu. De algum modo, ele sabia que ela iria receber a mensagem, mesmo se ela nunca mais iria voltar para o seu quarto para vê-lo. Ele socou o monitor, estilhaçando o vidro em mil pedacinhos e deixando o seu próprio sangue se misturar com o dela. O garoto se apoiou nas duas palmas e suspirou, chorando alto e gritando os seus pensamentos para si mesmo. Jazz apenas observou e abraçou o joelho, não sabendo o que fazer pelo seu irmãozinho.

E, lá no fundo, ela sabia que não havia nada a ser feito.

---

E, no quarto da Sam, a tela do computador piscou uma vez e uma nova janela se abriu, mostrando uma mensagem de Danny.

"_eu sinto tanto a sua falta."_


End file.
